


Fuck Me Here

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius needs Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Here

Sirius threw down the paper he had been pretending to read at the sound of the door. Before Remus had even put down his overnight bag, Sirius was on top of him, kissing and pulling him close, as if nothing could ever separate them.

"Remus, love. Are you-" Sirius managed to gasp between kisses.

"I'm fine, Sirius."

Sirius whined: a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. For the past two weeks he had been kept away from Remus' side at St. Mungo's – kept inside this damned house. With a growl he ripped open Remus' robes, palming at the erection blossoming there. "Fuck me."

"Upstairs, Sirius..."

But Sirius shook his head, already tearing off his own robes and turning around, kneeling on the stairs. "Here, Remus. Fuck me here." As emphasis, Sirius slammed his hand against the wall, causing his mother's portrait to scream as her curtain flew open.

Remus, beautiful, brilliant Remus, who always knew what Sirius needed, only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his wand, muttering the spell to lubricate and stretch Sirius.

Their fingers twined together as Remus entered him, smooth and perfect as always. Sirius relaxed as Remus pounded into him and his mother screamed obscenities a foot from their heads.

Remus bit down on his neck as he came, muffled groan highlighting the feel of warm come filling Sirius. He let go, allowing his orgasm to wash over him like a Scourgify for his soul. Even with his mother cursing the day he was born, Sirius felt at peace. Remus was softening inside of him, come dripping down Sirius’ stomach and inner thighs. As his and Remus' heartbeats slowed, Sirius thought he might be able to put up with everything. He squeezed Remus' hand tighter. Just so long as Remus was there.


End file.
